


It’s only you and me

by milale



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Psychic Violence, Yandere, also crazy, cheol is obsessive, has a little bit of angst but well, some of svt will be dead im sorry, yes this has blood and deaths so please take care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milale/pseuds/milale
Summary: Seungcheol is just in love, even if people think that his way of "loving" only consists on exterminating every single person around his dear "Angel", Jeonghan, just to be together for the rest of their lives. No, it was just love.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 10





	It’s only you and me

It was his first day at school, classes had just begun, but he was already late. Drinking his cup of coffee and grabbing a simple sandwich to keep his stomach full, seungcheol went as quickly as he could so he wouldn’t have to explain a lot to his teachers of his arrival. When he finally arrived at the gates, all the different classmates were looking at him with fear, his expressionless face was the main focus of the place, getting a lot of different kinds of looks from them. He didn’t care, because he had another thing in mind.

He grabbed his belongings from the locker and immediately went to his current favorite place, the little pond at one of the gardens in the school, were his “happiness” was currently in.

He stared at the silhouette of the person’s face, admiring with love every single detail from it, hiding in the nearly bushes until the day that he could express how much he loves him, how Yoon Jeonghan, the popular sports boy in the science department was the only person that someone like Choi Seungcheol can truly love, even if he needed to do the worst things to prove it. You can call it an obsession, but for Seungcheol, he was just in love. 

A couple of minutes have passed, and Jeonghan decided to go to his classroom because classes will start soon, and in all the way to the class, the eyes of the people were all over him, girls waving at him with cute smiles, the boys from his science and maths club greeting, the members of the basketball and badminton teams calling his name, but he didn’t really cared much about them. He knew that he was popular, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t have time for himself, even with the consistent sensation of someone looking at him from behind, every single minute.

Seungcheol knew that he couldn’t be in his classroom, so he decided to skip the classes just for seeing the different ways that he could see Jeonghan at different moments of the day, from the science lab, from the tables when he had lunch with his friends, at the yards were he played basketball, in the library when he studied Japanese with his language classmate Soonyoung, from all the places that Jeonghan could be in school, he would be there, just to seeing him smiling and cheering while he just consumed that like a drug, his favorite drug.

When he “looks over his angel”, his mind clears itself, nothing passes through it, it’s like he got stuck into only one thought, like a coma, and when the bells from the high school sounded announcing the end of classes, he felt like waking up from a dream.

Little did he knew that he spent all his day watching and stalking like a maniac, even getting the stick where his angel’s ice cream was from the trash can, licking it trying to get the taste of his mouth, until he went back home, with the best dream he had in recent days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave comments if you find any spelling mistakes or any questions! See u 💕


End file.
